1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-48178, there is disclosed a liquid crystal display device in which a black matrix (non-light transmitting layer) configured to block light is formed in a non-display region surrounding a display region. It is known that electric charges are generated in the non-display region due to wiring coupling of a gate line. When an electric field formed between the electric charges and a pixel electrode is applied to a liquid crystal layer, the molecule alignment in the liquid crystal layer may be changed to cause unintended color display (color change).